RPL Sub-Machinegun
The Sumak 9mm RPL Sub-Machinegun is found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The RPL Sub-Machinegun is the starting weapon for the Point Man, and is used by both Replica Forces and ATC Security Guards. It can be found in security checkpoints located throughout Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters, along with G2A2 Assault Rifles or VK-12 Combat Shotguns. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The RPL Sub-Machinegun is one of the start out weapons for the Point Man in Extraction Point and is part of the Sergeant's starting arsenal in Perseus Mandate. It retains its characteristics from the original game, though ammo is not as abundant, as very few enemies past the first few Intervals carry this weapon, and it is quickly out classed by more powerful weapons added by the expansion packs. Player in Perseus Mandate tends not to use the RPL as it is only effective at close, while the weapons used by most foes have further reach. Tactics The RPL is ideal for close quarters and easy to use; it combines a high fire rate, large magazine, quick reload and good mobility. Enemies can be eliminated or kept staggered easily when close. It fires in a minimum of 5 round bursts with a trigger pull (3 round bursts in Extraction Point, Perseus Mandate, and the Xbox 360 port of'' F.E.A.R.), which has a moderate cone of fire, though its accuracy is even lower in full-auto. it performs poor at long ranges, though it can have some effectiveness when zoomed in. In addition, it does very little damage per bullet with little, if any, armor penetration, making it ineffective against enemies with heavy armor; large amounts of ammo is needed to burn through the armor before killing them. Because of its features, the RPL tends to use a lot of ammunition, partially offsetting its large magazine size and carry capacity. In early part of the game, the player can combine it with Slow-Mo for aggressive gameplay since the enemy is less threatening. Ammo for this weapon is very common, as most enemies carry either it or the G2A2 Assault Rifle, and ammo can be scavenged from countless parts of the campaign, though it is mostly replaced by the G2A2 by the time the player enters the Wastewater Treatment Plant and the surrounding areas. In its expansions, the player may replace it in the second Interval as more powerful weapon can be found. Trivia *There is a flashlight under the barrel of the RPL, but it is never utilized by enemies or the player (Point Man using his headlamp instead.). *The weapon is based heavily on the Heckler & Koch MP5K, and the layout is influnced by Special Weapon MP-10, another varient of Heckler & Koch MP5. *While it has a chevron-styled reflex optic, it cannot be used. The player will simply zoom in like most other weapons. **In early footage, the RPL has crosshair-styled reflex optic, which is also not useable. *The RPL in retail version is smaller than the early model. *After the Origin Facility Explosion, Capt. Raynes and Lt. Chen are equipped with the RPL, though previously they used the G2A2. *NPC sometimes use this weapon single-handed, especially when they are moving while shooting; this attribute is seen again on FD-99 in ''F.E.A.R. 2. *In the first F.E.A.R. game, most Delta Force operatives wield this weapon, its in the expansion packs that they largely re-equip with the G2A2 or ASP Rifle. Gallery 1155477-submachine_gun.jpg|The RPL Submachinegun in-game. fear-first-encounter-assault-recon-9.jpg|The Point Man wielding the RPL Submachinegun. srplsg.jpg|A render of the RPL Submachinegun. 20180501171251_1.jpg|an ATC Security Guard fires upon a REV6 Robot with his RPL. es:Metralleta RPL ru:Пистолет-пулемёт RPL Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons